


Road to Tsukuyomi

by gemctf2



Series: Naruto Stories [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Pre Boruto, Transgender, Which ever you feel comfortable with, post shippuden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: When Naruto knew the truth about his family, his personal Tsukuyomi changes along with that knowledge.Where there are no more wars and everything becomes peaceful, where no one has to sacrifice anything, be whoever they want to be, Naruto getting all the girls, acting cool and have his one complete family.





	Road to Tsukuyomi

"Geez Menma!" Hinata whines, Menma promptly ignores her as she keeps following him around like a lost puppy. Sometimes he wishes she'd be less obvious with that outfit and that loud voice, not that he'd say that out loud though, part of him thinks she'd still be annoying no matter what she does.

But at least she gets his attention all the time...

"Ignore that huge forehead and let's-" Hinata starts but stops when Menma stops walking.

A flash catches them both off guard.

"Ain't that a great picture?" Ann asks, in this universe, she does look more like a guy, a cool one in fact but her voice is also deep. (His hair is yellow, like his father and styled a lot like him, so is his features but he seems to have his mother's smile and personality)

"Elder Brother," Naruto greets," Ah! An! Good timing! Help me out here!" She pouts.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I've got to open my shop for the day," he chuckles," Have fun," he teases and walks pass them. Hinata turns to face him," Hey!" She exclaims, giving Menma the chance to escape  _thanks nii-san_ he thinks as Hinata gave out a cry of surprise.

An chuckles as he opens the shop and people start swarming to his place where boats and shoes decorate the store, along with the many places to travel to.

Naru, who doesn't look any different except maybe happier and confident, smiles at the busy shop.

* * *

"What do you think?" An asks," These are great places, maybe we'll go there with you whenever we have the time," Kushina smiles looking at the pictures. An lets down his hair after clearing the table of plates.

"Now are you going to tell us about your trip to the Land of the Wind? What is it like there?" He asks. Menma listens in interest too eyes not leaving the television." Well it is sandy," he chuckles and takes a sit opposite them both," but the attractions there are very vast and interesting, so much to see and buy," he chuckles.

"It'll only be good if you like shopping I guess, but there are a lot of fun stuff too, the Kazekage is also very welcoming," he smirks, that line aiming for Menma at the back. His nose twitches but other than that he pretends he didn't notice.

"Then it's decided, we'll go there together," Minato smiles, Menma is secretly happy but doesn't show, An can tell that much about him. He relaxes at the atmosphere, it's as if though it's a dream for him. If so, he doesn't want to ever wake up.

* * *

"I'm glad that you've been pursuing your own dream," Kakashi replies with great demeanor." Urgh, why did you have to waste your ANBU years on this?" Guy grumbles, head on the table.

"Don't say that! We aren't at war so there is no need for him to worry about the village anymore," Kakashi replies with a thumbs up." And it's not like he doesn't use those skills when he is travelling around the world," a third person replies, An smiles at Obito who looks clean of any scars and like Menma, he has a cool aura to himself. Beside him is Asuma who is alive and well and is still a lot like his original self.

An smiles and finishes up his dango," Somehow..." he starts," I feel like it's been a long time since we're like this," he replies." Yes... it is sentimental isn't it?" Guy sighs." Maybe when I become Hokage I'll find a way for easier communication at long distances," Obito mutters.

An smiles," I would like that," he replies. Outside, he sees the girls walking together, in the middle is Naru. They all follow his train of sight." Oh? Looks like the girls are all together," Kakashi squints. Obito looks at the side with one eye, acting disinterested but both eyes widen when he notices Rin and gets a little flustered.

An smirks," If you ain't gonna make your move, I will," he nudges Obito," Eh? What do you-" but An is already walking towards them." Where are you girls heading out to this late at night?" He asks." Oh! An! We were just going to the Barbecue to celebrate," Kurenai replies.

"Ah yes, little Mirai right? You have my congratulations," An replies. Rin smirks," We will go on ahead, Naru~ take your time," she replies mischievously." Eh?" Naru asks in confusion, An puts out a hand," Walk with me?" He asks. Naru's cheeks turn pink and nods with a shy smile, taking his hand as they walk towards the opposite direction, the guys peeking out of the shop in curiosity.


End file.
